Blind Sided
by Jasmine-Fields-1979
Summary: Japan paints their relationship as though they all were in high school together. She is a very beautiful woman who knows her own mind; he loves her only - exclusively. It wasn't high school that brought them together, but the future seems bleak without a lot of romance or comedy to cure their loneliness. [Mei x Yamato]
1. Blind Sided Chapter 1

**"Blind Sided"**

**~Jasmine-Fields-1979~**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Yamato loved Mei first. He knew he did, although he never suspected the reason for it. He even told her as much. He had worked, with difficulty, to be transparent in all his affections toward her.

But, Mei was a socially difficult girl, on even her best days. She minded her manners, minded her family and attended to business a little _too_ well.

Who would understand her duties and responsibilities better than friends in her corner? Mei, though quiet, was not shy. Yamato had seen her around her peers, and _damn_ – sometimes, her tongue was sharp, lashing out at people who would care for her, if she had a mind to care for them in return. It hurt, sometimes, to hear the rumors but realized, perhaps, she had a hard life. Afterall, Mei seemed prepared on the defensive during their group outings. And school – well, school was meant to be a place of safe learning. He supposed.

Yamato considered her in all things, and even asked how she felt about his own budding career plans. He was far more experienced in social graces than she, he determined on his own. Through the general loneliness and depression – real and raw surrounding her, not many people tried to celebrate anything with her. She seemed to pace out her seeming missions with him. Did she have a secret life that nobody knew anything about?

Mei, though hardly a liar, tended to stay with her own thoughts. He could see the frown on her pouty lips in all his observations. Her smile, though rare, was bright – and her laugh, he loved her laughter best.

One day, she had asked him to find out some information for her. Apparently, it was not a question at all. Mei had been deliberately avoiding him, without regard to his feelings, but since they had not spoken in several days, Yamato happily obliged her request.

The nature of her inquiry was awkward, however. He was in a strange social situation when she asked him to pay a "nice girl" – apparently one nicer than her – some funds in order to discover something about an alleged friend she knew. The goal of getting this "nice girl" in on the action was to try to deceive or deter some perceived action Mei wanted. Therefore, when Megumi stepped on the scene, it was a perfect opportunity to do as she requested while making his own inquiries.

Although Yamato did what Mei wanted, he felt that there was too much time involved in trying to court the individuals of Megumi's modeling agency to get what was desired. Mei did not give him a time frame to work with – or deadline on when she needed the information. She'd only requested, in their one class together, "the sooner, the better." What on earth was Mei fishing for? He did not understand how doing this _errand _would best suit them. Was she testing his loyalty to her?

"No," she had said with conviction, when he asked. When he looked into her eyes, he realized there must be some inner turmoil going on.

"Then, why?"

"I have friends who want to know."

Looking away, he glanced up, knowing that there was something going on outside of school that he quite possibly didn't comprehend about her situation. He sighed. She was in duress whenever she explained this. And that was that. She didn't offer any additional meaning or attempt to help him to know more. It was almost as though there was expectation that he would help her. But from who? Her – or her estranged friends? Was she okay? She only reported her one stalker to him. Perhaps there were others in the shadows? Could that be right?

The stories in Japan always painted their relationship as being set on the backdrop of a high school scene, but the reality was that he was a man – in college abroad – and she was a very beautiful woman in college that knew her own mind. He hadn't known Mei that long, but his spirit stirred whenever he saw her. There really was something familiar about her. To Yamato, this was obvious, but she didn't know him, except when she discussed her language studies with him.

His jaw ticked. She stopped talking and arched an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, as though reading his true thoughts.

They were only in class twice a week together. He'd originally thought Mei was younger but after asking, Yamato discovered she was closer to his age – 27.

So, she was a late bloomer, he surmised. Apparently, asking about her love life was okay in school; however, she seemed strained when explaining who was who, on one hand, in her life. He could handle her hesitancy. But this only exasperated his thoughts ticking inside his mind. She told him, openly, about her sex partners, but veered away from answering questions about her ex or their own relationship. Yamato knew he could get Mei to open-up about that too, but whenever the subject came up, her nose flared outward – an attempt to gain control of her more depressed feelings on the subject.

Huh. He wondered if she still loved her ex.

His mind was driving in circles. There was no connection made whenever he hovered over Mei's feelings and tried to derive her deeper input so he _could_ know her heart on the matter of anything she revealed.

"Sometimes," she began, "I go blind – literally, whenever my friends show up. They don't want to be seen, most of the time. And that's how we prefer it."

He cleared his throat. Perhaps her depression led to some schizophrenia?

"It's not like that."

It was Yamato's turn to raise an eyebrow at her. Was he right? Had he voiced his thoughts aloud? God, he hoped not. This would only complicate their relationship.

"Well, tell me, what is it like, then?"

"Sometimes, they give me a medicine or something that causes me blindness. Then they deliver the message they want me to give you."

"Who does?" He really, truly wanted to understand.

"I told you about my previous job, didn't I?"

_Yes_, she had. It was a touchy subject, too. She had been around very violent men. They had been in the military academy and found Mei had a talent for talking creatively with a high aptitude in the study of language.

That is all he knew coming from her.

Yamato frowned. He needed to investigate this on his own, but her records were not made public on the internet.

~~~oOo~~~


	2. Blind Sided Chapter 2

**"Blind Sided"**

**~Jasmine-Fields-1979~**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When Yamato first explained to Mei the different greetings of kisses, he had honestly _not_ known that she needed to be cultured in the art of Japanese love. Or that she wanted new adult conversation. She was very good at avoiding all forms of the love topic, to whatever ends of subtly he hinted. He was robustly pursuing her and tried to leave no room for dispute when others questioned his choice. He felt encouraged, one day, when he discovered her wordsmithing prowess.

Regularly, during those tedious university's classroom subjects, he realized she enjoyed the game of _shiritori_. So long as he agreed to modify the rules of the game – to embrace the sounds of other languages, the game was fun for her. For instance, Yamato would say "koibito" to test her language skills, and she would work "tomato" or some other foreign word into the game. At first, it was all sorts of confusion. Nobody else would play the game with him while she was trying to hear the linguistic utterances of his home language. He'd _declared_ it when she wasn't around one time. He used _shiritori_ to teach Mei how to hear Japanese and she introduced other language sounds into the mix just to force him to understand. He was super proud when Mei announced to him that she could factually hear the language; she just did not know anything he was speaking.

_Progress_.

Rubbing the square spot between his eyes, he looked up just in time to eavesdrop on a short conversation between her and his roommate – a foreign language point, wherein she effectively hushed a disputed squabble.

Yamato considered that other Japanese might be offended, but wasn't certain, because _he_ wasn't. The expressions she made on her face were always interesting when she was learning and teaching various language nuances. He was taking notice of her accomplishments, even though they didn't turn out to be quite what he imagined, from her occasionally socially stinted classroom outbursts.

Ruminating, he listened to her warm, soft voice.

"Mei?" he glanced in her direction.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with what appeared to be mischief. He looked away to face the blackboard. The professor was still seated with other students. How much time did he have? All he could make out was the terse silence between his roommate and her.

He tried again.

She signaled his roommate once more. What was going on?

"_Ya hachu potzelovat' tebya_."

"Huh?"

His friend was edgy. What on earth did she just say?

"It's okay, really, if you don't know today. I just wanted to see if you could hear a little Russian."

"Is Russian your first language?"

"Nope," she rushed to explain, "By default it's my second, but by a technicality, it's really my fourth."

Nothing unusual there, he figured. But his roommate grimaced and said, "I'll tell you later," while she was vigorously shaking her head 'no' at them both.

Yamato continued his inquiry.

"What languages have you studied?"

She was breathlessly beautiful today – and he wanted her badly. He _knew_ that she knew it, too.

"English is first – wait, does it matter how much and why?"

He glanced at her and nodded once. She understood perfectly in that moment.

"Alright. English, French, Spanish, Russian and Chinese Mandarin – all in respective order."

And now, Mei was consciously adding Japanese into the storage of memory, he noted. She was counting them all on her fingers.

God, she was painfully beautiful – and confident – and smart, he thought, staring back at the blackboard. His heart throbbed and he nearly lost his Adam's apple while swallowing – had he really stared at her cleavage? Mei seemed not to notice his inner struggle. _He would not grope her in class. He would not grope her in class… He would not – _He strained to keep his hands off her. In good time, he figured, she would come around. Wouldn't she?

She failed to give him the purpose behind learning each of her chosen courses, but language requirements at the university were not a true requirement, in any case, unless she planned to use them for her major. He would make inquiries and ask her later about her decisions.

In the meantime, Yamato's roommate was clicking his tongue in some sort of disapproval. He noted that Mei was effective with her statements. Even though she had been polite enough, there seemed a warning not to intrude or interfere. If they all were going to be friends, or at least company together, he wanted to know…

He wanted to enjoy his friendships, even as he wanted Mei to adore him exclusively. He knew she would be gloriously loyal once deciding once and for all that they were meant to be together – without a doubt, he was certain.

*~~~oOo~~~*


	3. Blind Sided Chapter 3

"**Blind Sided"**

**~Jasmine-Fields-1979~**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Megumi put on a nice girl act every day. Every night. At the university. And now, at work. She put a lot of thought into her appearance and how her responses would come across to the public and in her peer group. While nobody was around, she thought of these things.

_Because_, as her producer put it, _people like_ "_nice"_.

And courtesy was currently trending abroad, with a tendency towards an appeal for social etiquette. Which varied by culture, she quickly learned, from Mei's guardian-like military associates.

For some reason, when they leveled with her and promised good fortune – if only she did what Mei asked of her – then her career may launch to new heights. That is how they worded the deliberation of her life, in contract, when she began her career as a local fashionista. They cautioned, however, to do only what was asked of her, nothing more, nothing less. At first, she had been enthused because Mei never asked anything of her. Only that she do her duties well at work.

On occasion, she justified, if only to herself, that even nice girls who are independently confident and popular developed feelings toward their equally popular confident co-workers. The fact of the matter was – she liked Yamato, but she liked crossing Mei with insecurity even more than she liked Yamato. Megumi would never own it, of course, because she was trying to hide behind Yamato to advance her own career.

She knew how to respond in ways that the cameras would want to highlight her and Yamato together. The cameras knew her exterior and anything she said would be in a blog or report the next day, complete with an interview presented as gospel truth. This is what she believed about herself. This is the company she represented. This is how Bollywood agencies liked things. The niceness was real enough – or so, she convinced herself with this indulgent lie.

Before Yamato came on set, Megumi had been threatened with the loss of her job – and reputation – for creative differences. Even disputes over contractual obligations between her publishers and her had given her pause to reconsider why Yamato felt the need to make introductions at her own workplace.

Her career, on a constant rollercoaster, and cameramen were beginning to film her moodiness and frame her for not representing her artistic side well.

She burst out, one day to the producer, and demanded more expressive opportunities. She wanted to explore her own art more outwardly. In truth, this was a strategy meant to expand her career to a more diverse audience. Megumi's small subset of an alleged fan-base never grew. It was dulling her dreams and expectations to have a client base besides local high school teenagers and university freshmen. She felt like the producers would never give her the chance she really yearned for and had discussed her disappointment numerous times during performance reviews at her job.

She doubted Mei's coherency and decision-making skills with Yamato's own job. When she realized that Mei double downed to help Yamato, Megumi had thought it would benefit her too. So, when Mei did not answer to gossip, Megumi decided to keep a low profile for awhile then act out her strategy. She would gauge the strength of Yamato by watching the flow of gossip later – after a few months – when she was certain that Mei and Yamato were not going to stay a couple after those days dominated by industry demands.

Megumi was honest with her relationships coveted by her peers. She told them about her envious nature and the top dollar models and actresses who had a wide base of fans. It meant dollars and future work.

She _liked_ the popularity and the dollars. She had tasted success early on and wanted more of it. Mei confronted her, one day, about keeping up her nice girl image.

Did her façade fail? Had Mei figured out that Megumi's plans?

_No_.

That was certain, in her mind.

What she learned was that it was Mei that did not care – either way – about Yamato's new job. She wondered what provoked Mei's social recklessness in the situation. Then, practically frothing with joy at the discovery, Megumi noticed that Yamato was socially reckless too. He had agreed with Megumi about what bothered her most about the job she did. She shared this with him walking around university campus one day when Mei had been safely away at her low-wage job for several hours.

During the photoshoots, and even afterward, she tried to assert herself like many other women did to gain his attention. Wave him down between classes. Walk home with him after work.

After several attempts with aggravation growing as a result, she realized that perhaps he preferred a more complicit and docile woman? Which did not make sense since Mei was not compliant about anyone or anything, she assumed. Perhaps Yamato had a type of girl he liked to be friends with?

It did not seem to her that Yamato was listening to anything the producers and editors were saying. To her, it seemed that he was almost the boss when the cameras were not rolling.

Then it clicked in her mind one day without the cameras focused on her, but rather, on Mei. Mei was visiting and there had been a conversation Megumi missed between the rest of Yamato's friends. There had been a question asked and she had been too distracted to hear the exchange of friendly banter. An answer had been given and no camera was on her during that moment. Only Mei. She wondered why, but upon inquiry discovered that Mei was a rising star in her own career field too. At the bakery? That didn't make sense.

Megumi tried to intervene even more courteously after that, because it was more logical than boat loads of emotional turbulence rolling around the managers' offices. Sporadically, the editors had discussed with her a vague description of the negotiations for Yamato's arrival.

Megumi did not know all the intricacies of his own contract, but all the same, she was ecstatic to have a peer – whom she liked – alongside her in front of the cameras. Her approach to teach Yamato the work and what to do had been part of her job. The publishers and managers asked her to help and she happily obliged. It was mostly an expectation of the management team, but most certainly would take away their disapproval of her current work for the next couple of months.

_Because_, as her producer had said before, _people like_ "_nice"_.

o~~~oOo~~~o


	4. Blind Sided Chapter 4

"**Blind Sided"**

**~Jasmine-Fields-1979~**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mei almost cried.

Instead, she swallowed the lump forming at the base of her throat and bit back the worst of tears. The words tumbled out wrong.

Again.

And now, she was alone, at the park sitting on a bench at dusk wondering what to do on her day off from the bakery. She had looked forward to a time that her thoughts would finally turn into the speech she had rehearsed, without a mirror or compact nearby, multiple times. Mei had been formulating a truthful response to Yamato's deepest desire: to be close to her. These were the moments before Yamato found them a bench. She really wanted to accommodate having him in her life. And now, she was contemplating her life without the small comfort he generally offered while in classes together.

Her brow furrowed and frown deepened.

She told herself repeatedly that she didn't _need_ Yamato, but this did not mean she preferred him to go away – especially with messy thoughts now knocking around and churning inside her head. Her desire was to have a quiet forthcoming conversation about their relationship in a positive way.

It started out so wrong. And now he initiated his own departure.

"_You're sort of creeping me out." _

Even as the words fell out of her mouth, she knew it stung Yamato.

When had she decided he was finally worthy of trust and friendship? When had she become so disdainfully calloused toward people in general? When had she started to judge and weigh the worth and value of other people?

Mei's heart was bitter with the loss of so many, many things: lost people, lost opportunity, the loss of her life's work. Her dreams were reduced to luxuries and then death of – there was so, so very much of it lingering in her mind. It was burdensome, sitting like a heavy weight on her chest. Her thoughts took a brighter turn when Yamato sat next to her in classes. Inevitably, he would ask questions to close the sound of silence between them. And she had been comfortable allowing the quiet to pass between them.

When would the lump in her throat dissipate?

She was glad to let the chirping songs of birds in treetops and the breeze blowing in whispers to soothe her. Autumn was in the air and she really wanted to make things right before university break.

Mei was _chicken shit_ when it came to the enrichment of any good friendship, she thought terribly.

Bad at lying – at least to herself – Mei revisited Yamato's strange behavior earlier in the evening. She had thought herself honest, but the way he looked at her had been so bright and his eyes were so warm and glowing brown. Amiable and listening.

He was curious with positive expectation, she thought.

But then the expression on his face shifted, melting into more than friendly inquisition and invitation to talk. It scared her. A lot.

And now she was contemplating what to do next – besides apologize.

The inside of her lips twitched with anxiousness. Her heart thumped once. Twice. Then a third time as she released her fears and came to her senses to logically think through what needed to be done in order to repair the relationship with Yamato. She knew him. Knew what every ticking muscle meant. Even though Yamato never yelled at or abused her, she knew it was a matter of civil courtesy and part of what he valued in their friendship. He never minced words with her.

Mei had crossed an unspoken unvoiced boundary. And he had taken her slip of the tongue personally.

Was _she_ a part of Yamato's life? She instantly answered the internal monologue.

He was normally generous with his social life and inner circle of friendships. He allowed her space to come to him and gave her time to sort through all her emotional turmoil. Yamato grounded her thoughts with his own.

She counted to ten backwards then began her walk back home. She didn't feel so well.

So, where was the biggest flaw in their friendship?

Somehow, she knew a challenge had been issued and a demand from Yamato had been made.

They had exchanged _heated_ words.

And it was for something she didn't think or feel she had the right to give to him. She esteemed _him_. Above all people and caring about his future above her own, she thought Yamato had the right to know how much she believed in him. Mei didn't know much about real love, but continually considered the consequences of a future with him. She wanted to fight at his backside and take out his fiercest enemies. She would be willing to give up her mind for him, if it had to ever happen, in order to protect all the things and people he adored. Which she hoped that thought would never be tested. But still. It could happen.

_It could…_

Yamato had a way of forcing her to understand his stance on something, even if there was a quietness to his voice. He was not a passive person. She would not take that for granted. Ever.

She knew that the sex would be wild and fabulous but did not want to base her relationship by giving him what she still attempted to understand, herself. Mei also did not want the sex to be dynamite and have him lose quick interest in her. That is only part of the reason she distanced herself from Yamato or really anyone who demonstrated interest in her or found her appeal charming.

Supposing she could generally handle herself to say no – because she had tons of practice in various social outings at the military academy – was an easy task. With the men making lewd pressuring passes toward her or any woman that showed up (the men didn't seem picky at all) for the occasional drink, a wink and blowing a kiss was the real only expectation before most couples went home with each other. She had grown a reputation for loving fun but simultaneously being a prude with the men. Even the women had a difficult time believing how often she spat out 'no' when flattering conversations or pick-up lines didn't work to lead anywhere near a bedroom or hotel.

Mei wanted to tell Yamato everything. The only limit she had were academy secrets she was sworn to uphold. If nothing else Mei admitted that she was many things to a variety of people. Sometimes culture accepted her decision making; many cultures; however, did not accept her wit or clever industry as a woman.

Honor, though, if nothing else, had become her super-power. It drove her even when she made mistakes. It kept her alive and pissed a lot of people off. But she didn't care, because she knew about the secrets that pushed her to new levels of integrity daily.

She was a citizen of her country and had a hand in shaping policy – even if indirectly – and this caused friction. Diplomats could not dictate to her. And that, frequently, was a benefit to having a woman without privilege or governing power (in most foreign nations) to present her cause as the national cause. Yamato, however, was no diplomat. He was a foreigner in her country, although she assumed that he was an actual citizen himself.

The blitzkrieg in her mind warned her to slow all those bottled up emotions from her military academy days into solving the dissonance between Yamato and herself.

So, what was the biggest flaw in their friendship?

As she walked, the clouds darkened. Without much thought, she considered that she had a real decision to make. And that it could not wait.

Pacing herself more quickly, she stayed on the sidewalks that were lit by streetlamps. Her apartment was a quick fifteen-minute walk from the park. She knew where she was and yet Mei's skin crawled at the thought of keeping Yamato to wait with their dispute. The sounds of cars honking in the distance drew her attention away from Yamato for a long moment.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number as soon as her key went into the lock on her door. Her apology was rushed but sincere. And she never thought twice about the message she left on voicemail. Until he didn't answer the phone after several attempts in a month's time, to let him know that she was sorry. Mei wasn't certain, because they met eyes several times and acknowledged each other, but was Yamato ignoring her?

She hadn't known that Yamato's sister was holding the phone any of those times she called. She had not known that her voice messages were getting deleted.

*~~~oOo~~~*


	5. Blind Sided Chapter 5

"**Blind Sided"**

**-**Jasmine-Fields-1979–

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kai had been an acquaintance of Mei for several years. It was a secret that he hid his feelings about her to himself and the rest of the academy elites. Mei would have been a great undercover agent at the military academy, but the academy had a way of taking great candidates and beating the best work out of the best people and forcing a type of status quo – since nobody was generally elevated above the post of simple soldiering very frequently.

Oh, Kai had known, when he spoke with their leaders, that Mei had been paving the way for him and his brothers-in-arms for a prolonged un-bribable future for the country. They had persevered and personally handled Mei's training. No man would ever take that from her. He and his brothers were professionals through and through. Despite his personal feelings for Mei, when he approached her at the bakery, the first time, his resolve waned as he pieced together that Mei was not interested in his advice, nor did she recognize him.

And that stung.

He spent the next several weeks trying to be normal about his approach at the university, realizing maybe too many people had injured her during the academy days and perhaps it was her memory that was faulty. He didn't know, so he investigated.

She was polite but frequently distracted by the many people that came and went from their daily routines – in and out of the bakery – down the street. Nobody realized how remarkable Mei was. She was ordinary to them. Except he was wrong about that. There was some popular guy at the university that walked with Mei upon occasion. Huh. How had he missed that? And how was he going to watch over Mei's progress without being known to everyone?

Could he slip out of the crowds fast enough away from the bakery and make it over to Megumi's publication company to alter their careers? He knew Mei well enough to know she did not want the spotlight, but she would consider viable options to make arrangements for others' success. If it were a sound business arrangement and contract made available to benefit all parties involved, she was in, he knew already. And she really did have her own talents. She heard things and was able to frame them appropriately for the person or people involved.

Acting was not Mei's forte, but she had been deliberately and actively inquiring about stunt doubling for her fellow academy friends and told him about it one day at university. Yamato – was that her boyfriend's name? He was not around. He was unaware of this very peculiar conversation.

"You have to promise not to tell him, in case something unforeseen happens, Kai," she had pleaded once to him. Her eyes leveled with his, snapping with irritation. "And don't be so hasty when it comes to action around us. I'm trying to win him over."

Huh. That also was surprising. What was she attempting to do, exactly? He wondered, as they walked in silence down the street.

"I know what you're thinking," she spoke again several moments later, "It's a waste of my time. But truth is, you're closer to Megumi than I am. I don't like this, but I need eyes on this good girl act of hers. I don't think I'll be mimicking any of it, but I will take responsibility for the business contract between her and Yamato on set."

Mei sure knew how to wield her words when it came to men, it seemed. The dagger was in her mouth just then.

He strained to hear the next words.

"I don't know who to trust right now. And I need someone who can negotiate with Yamato over the future. Your contact is with him at the manager's editorial room. You can talk with him there about anything, if you have a head on your shoulders for business. His grades are good and he's socially adept. I don't think he'll lead any of you wrong when it comes to business."

Sighing, Kai had agreed to make the arrangements there with the managers on the condition that she was present for a portion of the negotiations and that she verbalized her wishes then. She promised, bitterness in her voice, that she would be there for the signing of these contracts.

They arrived at her apartment.

Her key fit in the door. As she went to open it, she paused and looked up. "You don't need to follow me home _every_ day. I am a big girl and it will only cause me hell if Yamato sees us walking together on university grounds. Follow if you must. But be discreet. And remember, I like this one." The dagger in her mouth twisted his gut.

Mulling her oddly worded warning around, he headed away from the apartment, trying to guess when Mei had become so bitter. He remembered her being sugar sweet only a few years ago. He guessed that she was not an actress – never really had been, but her professionalism seemed more paranoid courtesy than anything he was accustomed to negotiating already.

Perhaps, he'd find out. Maybe he could get her to open up her thoughts to him. Looking up once more toward the apartment, he glanced at her as she had already closed the door and was looking down at the street right at him through the window blinds. He wondered what caused the sharpness in her voice. Then walked away.

Afterall, Kai was the professional who'd gotten Mei involved in these contracts at dizzying speeds not so long ago. And entertaining wasn't any fun, but it brought in business to the studio and cycled through the country's culture and sub-culture, as he understood the way of business. Time to establish himself in her world. The dagger twisted deeper – and Mei had not even been around to realize the affect of her words on him.

She deserved a break.

If this Yamato person and Megumi's studio were keys to her happiness, he would find it for her. He would. This he vowed, for himself and his brothers.

*~~~oOo~~~*


	6. Blind Sided Chapter 6

**Blind Sided**

**~Jasmine-Fields-1979~**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Yamato was stunned when he first saw Kai entering Mei's friendship circle.

He had thought to bring others into her world first – and he wanted to handpick who she might trust and befriend – but knew Mei well enough to recognize the stiffness in her back whenever Kai was around. At first, he wondered if Mei was trying to get revenge on him with the long work hours around the modeling agency. But then it was odd, because Mei's sullenness increased every single time Kai came around to start a conversation with her. She looked put out and annoyed but did not speak up about her thoughts.

Then one day, Kai and Yamato caught up and he finally recognized the boy he never defended when he had a chance to many years ago. He discovered that Kai was aiding Mei with some special project that he would not talk about with Yamato. All there was to go by his suspicions was pure conjecture of the relationship between Mei and Kai. He didn't know if he ought to be jealous or relieved that Mei seemed to respect Kai in a way that Yamato felt guilty to do after all this time apart. And Kai was a man that genuinely cared about Mei.

Did they have a history together? He wondered at that.

Kai had come dressed for an interview of sorts – showing to the modeling agency dressed in business attire.

Yamato – if he had a jealous streak – had become genuinely inquisitive with the managerial staff afterward. Kai had a discussion behind closed doors that Yamato found out about from a senior cameraman. He listened with interest. Apparently, Kai worked behind the scenes for someone – he didn't recognize the name – to do some stunt work through another studio that needed extra cameras and men doing some sort of work around for other projects that didn't even have names and focus to them yet. Negotiations for actors and actresses were not discussed in the initial meetings. The manager could not lose any resources currently due to the amount of coordination and activities required for stunts. Kai understood and wanted to discuss things with his boss lady. Who ever that was.

Huh. He didn't know Kai was a stuntman for the other studio. He hadn't realized Kai had his own connections. When did that happen? And how had it occurred right under his nose?

He would finish off the day and go home – without Megumi's second invitation to dinner. The rumors around university started to wear his nerves thin and Megumi's interest in him proved to be real.

He didn't like the idea of starting rumor wars while Mei worked the bakery and while things were heating up at the studio between the managerial staff. He would keep quiet for now and not discuss things as they were. There was a lot of stress with university studies and keeping up with his own career – and then the arguments with his little sister whenever he would find out Mei had called but then messages were deleted. He didn't like to complain or argue, and he really, really was starting to feel neglected.

A thought pierced his conscience.

Yamato decided to go home and consider his university career and weigh the cost of losing Mei versus the capital gains and profits of this particular studio with the short term benefits of having both social status and business acquisition without people in his ears whispering threats and rumors at every turn.

A week later, Mei rushed toward him with determination he had not seen from her since first meeting her with a roundhouse kick. What was she doing? He was with his other friends – the ones who cared nothing for her. Fire was spitting out of her eyes and he expected an untamed explosive argument with her to slap him or something.

Not silently grab his necktie then kiss him in public. _Ohgodohgodoh_ – was that tongue?

When he opened his eyes, everyone was staring. But at who, he wasn't sure about most. What just happened? He knew she wanted him but held back. Mei was stressed about something she wouldn't speak of – and then he noticed Kai staring with some dark haired stranger and a cameraman from the agency. Those two were frowning, but the cameraman – he was smiling a Cheshire cat grin for some stupid reason. Megumi disappeared after that and Kai followed her. The stranger and cameraman remained at the university following them both around the remainder of the day. He was not amused. Then the stranger and cameraman followed behind while they walked to her apartment.

Neither spoke for about 10 minutes. The dark haired stranger and the cameraman remained silent.

"I know something about the power of an image, too," Mei finally spoke up huffing. After a few moments of silence, Yamato didn't pry, but just as curiosity met the tumbling words in his head, she spoke again.

"While I was at the military academy, there were cameras on me for a recruiting video. That's when I realized that I was cute enough for a commercial – but needed to remain on my best behavior because things could spin out of control very quickly, especially if I didn't have input into how business was determined. The cameras were never about acting for me. They were always used to help me acquire resources and do a sort of show and tell for the academy. Remember always, image counts in a lot of things, but my job, at the academy, was to establish good community relationships between the academy and the civilian population."

He understood. At least he thought he did. Then it clicked, that now was a good time to ask and get her true thoughts.

"Are you mad?" he probed for an answer.

"Not really," she sighed then began again, "I understand Megumi – at least a little bit. Are you mad, you know, about Kai?"

"Kind of. I didn't expect the camera crew to show to university today."

"I needed to do that to put an end to rumors and show reality to Megumi – for my own purposes," she huffed bitterly.

"Any chance those purposes include me?"

Her expression softened.

"Definitely."

The camera man suddenly walked backwards and blocked their path causing the pace to slow down. Smug punk was still smiling, Yamato thought. And... the camera was aimed behind them now.

"Did you get all that?" the dark haired stranger spoke up.

"Every word."

The camera man switched hands around the camera and focused the lens on the couple.

They were at the park now. Yamato slipped his hand in Mei's and asked quietly, "How long are they going to follow us around?"

She rolled her eyes at the camera.

"We have them for a week. So, start thinking about all those resources we need. For everything. And anything. I can tell you about the projects I've had in mind while at the bakery. We can combine my more creative expression with your practical business making skills. I want this Yamato. I want us to work together on these projects. I know the stress at work is hurting us, but if I have the cameras on me, then even though they'll be following us around, we can balance the workload better between us."

He wasn't sure what she was talking about but decided that she probably had reason for the cameras to begin with. And since she was outsourcing for the purposes of business, he was confident that she did know something about what she wanted. How were they to get all the resources they needed with only a cameraman and stranger? He didn't know. He'd have to think on it. Perhaps he'd speak with his father first – then his little sister.

"What's the catch?"

Looking down at her, he realized her spine was not stiff at all. She was relaxed for the first time in several weeks. Mei had prepared for this, he realized. She knew that there would be questions, even rumors about Megumi and him... yet he was curious –

"No real catch. Contracts are being discussed right now and you're the star of this show. The main thing is that old contracts are almost up and even interim contracts will help stabilize the larger companies. For instance, I want a contract between the military academy and all its affiliates and your father's company. But in order for that to happen, negotiations are necessary."

And now the cameraman was not smiling and the dark haired stranger was. Huh. Had Mei just done something the agency did not expect? He had phone calls to make, but first...

"Who will they be following, since there's only one camera and two of us?"

Mei looked to the dark-haired stranger. He passed a look to both Mei and Yamato.

"You first. And me, when we're talking in class together. Do this my way for a bit and you'll see that things will work out in a staged plan that lasts about 75 to 100 more years. You'll have work for you the rest of your life doing things my way."

A long-term business plan was the goal? Wow. Exactly, what did they teach the women in those military academies?

o~~~oOo~~~o


	7. Blind Sided Chapter 7

**Blind Sided**

**-Jasmine-Fields-1979-**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Tachibana," the dark-haired stranger hissed, "why didn't you say anything to me when I first followed you to the bookstore? Why did you call your boyfriend without talking to me first?"

A long stretch of hot uncomfortable silence followed them all. An indigenous anger formed in her eyes, even though she maintained aloof calmness as the words formed. She was burning hot angry with a hard edge in her voice.

"I'm sure I don't know you without your little brother. It's difficult to know whose who in the dark... And, I'm tired of being kidnapped by the military academy's brethren when all they really need to do is approach me in the daylight, identify themselves and then I would have spoken sooner to you."

His voice softened. "Oh. You never had problems with it before."

"Yes. I did. I just never had the chance to explain anything."

"You didn't talk much about – "

"And you need to know that I still won't. It's depressing."

They were in the streets during one of her breaks at the bakery in the back alley – nearly in a shouting match for the passersby to hear. Kai looked dazed and far away as he stared back against the door, both hands in his pockets while one leg draped over the other, searching out over the dozen heads or so of people walking. Never noticing them otherwise, except when Mei grit her teeth and stood up, they looked like any normal people on an outing.

Man, Mei was grumpy when she hadn't eaten.

Sighing, Kai interjected, "So, what's the plan now?"

Mei huffed out her displeasure. Then counted on her fingers.

"Well, the camera guy is following Yamato today and throughout the weekend. I won't see him again until Tuesday, so this gives us time to plan a bit when it's our turn to tell a little bit of my story without headlining me. I can do things your way, but Yamato wants what he wants, so do a favor and listen to him during negotiations. I have a feeling he won't like this, but we need to be careful when reframing him with me instead of Megumi at the modeling agency."

Mei's hand went to her nose. She sniffled.

"I'm not afraid of much, but Yamato – he's a real challenger to you both. He's clever and knows the difference between right and wrong, imagination and reality. He'll know if you're lying to him, no doubt. Just however you frame me, don't make us look like we don't care about each other."

Kai glanced toward the sky at that moment to watch an airplane fly overhead.

"What's in it for us?"

Mei didn't understand, at first, the skepticism with her plan. It was solid, to her way of thinking.

"We're losing an asset to this man that we don't even know. What's in it for us?" Kai asked again, more seriously.

Mei thought for a moment.

"Well, actually, I was thinking about giving you access to my apartment to stage operations for about a year since we know each other. Might get socially sticky though if Yamato finds out without me presenting a satisfactory plan on all the reasons why I'm quartering a squad of undercover soldiers... without including him in either the process or why I'm entertaining you and not the agency's models and managers. I'm thinking about stunt doubling about a couple dozen projects right now with about three or four up and coming superstars. They're so unknowledgeable that they'll need me to be there to write script _and_ words for the music videos."

The dark-haired man stood from his seated position on an upside-down bucket. "What else?"

"We will need more than one camera set up to receive us at different locations. I want as much privacy as possible, but I will give up some of the comfort I have in order to make this successful. I haven't been able to reach my contact, yet but people at the bakery talk and I listen. They talk some more, then I do the inquiry thing and then they spout hateful words at me, even when I'm polite and nice about my suggestions."

"Wow. That's a tough life – to go unheard." Kai spoke up after a few moments of dull thought. "So, big brother, what's your take on this?"

They all paused to hear as a throat cleared, waiting as though for a verdict.

"One world; Indian nation. We stick with the plan for one cameraman for now. She gets to keep her vision as a bonus, since we're not the ones she's technically working for right now, and we keep close enough to her until we finish the mission. _We_ work the logistics – and if things have to change, then so be it."

A deal was struck and they parted ways. Mei hurried through the remainder of her lunch break downing some honeyed tea and a sandwich, then finished work and walked home alone while the sun was still on the horizon. When she arrived home, she dialed Yamato's number, thinking about university assignments.

"Hello?"

It had been awhile since she had spoken over the phone with him.

"Is the camera guy with you?"

"No. You have a plan?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll talk with you about it on Tuesday. I have a thousand things going on inside my head, but first, there are contracts that need honoring. I'll tell you more later."

He wanted to doubt her words but did not want anyone at the modeling agency to get a leg up on him for his own plans. He wished Mei would say more, but sometimes, as he was learning, print copyrights and gaining royalties for work already completed and unsigned for was harder when having to prove the source of creative work in this country. He'd talk in detail but right now needed Mei to know he cared about her.

"Mei?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see you this weekend."

He heard a high-pitched thwack on what sounded like skin – perhaps her face? He didn't know.

"Can't. I'll make it up to you, I promise. You'll have to deal with the camera royalties and edits on your own until next week. I can help this way, but the camera guy has you for the weekend, not me."

"Hnn. I really wish you'd just say what's going on right now, Mei."

Since the publications with Megumi appeared in stores and on magazine racks, both men and women – all fans – were on the streets stopping him in congratulations – since he looked more familiar to the public now – to find out if Megumi and he were getting married any time soon. He kept contending that no, he wasn't interested in Megumi. The mounting stress of more cameras monopolizing him and Megumi whenever all he wanted was to be with Mei... It was complete madness, to his way of thinking.

"I will. Once this is finished. I'll tell you afterward and things will turn out right for us. We _have_ to do this while we're young enough to still do it, though. I think we can get Aiko and some of your friends to help with this. Know that I won't leave you to do this alone."

That caught his attention. Then he faked a yawn. He honestly wished she would just say it already – how she really felt about him. He had told her a dozen times – at least he had thought so – and she was still feeling out his intentions until her very attention-grabbing kiss at the university. It made his head freaking spin. And then, he didn't know what to do when the camera was on him and he was left alone again.

***oOo***


	8. Blind Sided Chapter 8

**Blind Sided**

**-Jasmine-Fields-1979-**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Aiko didn't trust Megumi. She was nice enough, sure, but in the social hierarchy of _this_ university and _this_ country hierarchy either didn't matter as much or was more difficult to define than what Megumi tried to push in their faces on a day to day basis. The money was good – blah, blah, blah... who her friends at work were – blah, blah, blah... her home alone – yaddah, yaddah, et cetera.

Aiko tried to shake off the feeling of being inadequate in some way or another, when compared to Megumi.

But then Mei. Mei had said, rather confidently one day, that perception kept people believing one thing, even if it was not necessarily truth. Truth, at some point, would be told by an action – no matter how small it might be. It was a point of speculation in determining deception and consistent lies in a person and knowing what to search for during a hesitation, or hand gesture, or eye contact.

Weird woman. She had sounded almost happy when she spoke.

A few upper classmen finishing their degree plans had made Mei their idol after that. In passing, it was not revealed to Aiko instantaneously the precise reason.

In class, she had made certain to be quiet and try to send out her own inquisition team for Mei, since Mei was new to the university and doubly quiet and sullen around everyone outside her own social sphere of influence.

Nobody asked her to ensure Mei's safety on university property, but there had been a lot of talk and strangers following her and their social circle lately, she noticed. Asami decided to walk with someone on campus, just in case one of these strangers followed and caught her unawares. Not that Aiko would blame anyone. Nobody had reported it to Yamato yet – that his peers were being stalked, including his girlfriend. Even Mei hadn't told him, but Asami called the campus police once to keep Mei from becoming a target and the stalkers left them alone for about two or three weeks after that. Aiko had told Mei to watch carefully for her safety and Mei promised she would.

They currently were not at odds with each other; however, it was obvious to her that Mei was being herself: moody, withdrawn, and socially irreverent on the university scene. Mei didn't have many friends - guys or gals – at all that hated her, but with Yamato in the picture, she quickly became the object of envy for many of the younger women that had especially been vying for his attention. Mei liked to believe she was friendly enough and expressed this to one of the lower classmen (who was not Yamato's friend, but quickly spoke to him about everything Mei told him).

Aiko truly didn't think Mei's relationship skills were as tactful as Mei actually believed. Afterall, she'd been furious and raging before that special someone tried to slip their hands under her skirt during a prank gone wrong.

When Mei first appeared at the university, Aiko expressed that she felt intimidated by her for some reason and spoke about her to the point that most of the women in the university – including those on staff - wouldn't even be piqued by curiosity. Until she could figure out why – and that seemed was a secret kept away from both the women and most men too – Aiko would keep a watch on Mei. She had made it her personal mission to spy out the new girl and could _own_ the task to entertain while watching the accounts flow forward and backward in and out of the university.

No way would she ever become friends with that other woman though, Aiko thought. Megumi was trouble – with a capital 'T'.

Aiko, upon discovery, _knew _Mei would need help at the modeling agency to figure out a contract that was more suited for Megumi. It was for this reason, when Mei asked them all to clear their schedules and volunteer their time, that Aiko came with Asami – with their boyfriends – to watch the video shoot and photography session that Yamato had set up.

Through the management team's efforts, everyone was able to have access with their visitor passes and everyone seemed to be truly enjoying the snacks and catering during this social hour with Yamato and Mei. It turned out during this socialization that Mei wasn't so gloomy around cameras and knew how to bring forth the best lighting on people. She had a good eye and intuition for artistic creations. Asami asked questions and that is when they all had discovered that Mei spent most of her time running errands for the military academy, could speak a few languages, and then discovered her match-making capabilities while at the bakery. Perhaps, she did have a few social skills – but hell, how would they know what to do after these life changing pieces of information if Mei decided to stay onboard with only the bakery instead of a competing agency? Which would show that snob, Megumi, that Mei couldn't be bought.

"Everyone has a price." Mei said.

Mei had looked up at Megumi in that moment and realized that Megumi had missed the entire banter and social visitation with them. The contracts had been signed, Yamato wasn't looking happy, but Asami proved herself socially capable of diminishing the awkwardness between Megumi's interference with the managers' confidence in the future of the company, now that Yamato had taken an active interest in his promotion here.

Asami took the edge out of Mei's stress when Aiko had confronted them about her own sex life with Yamato earlier in the year. Things were still dicey between them, so she understood Mei's hesitation. But wasn't that what they – her friends and herself – had originally wanted: Mei's ultimate discomfort? What to do? What to do now that all this new information was in her grasp?

A few days after the contracts were signed, Aiko and Asami both decided to purchase something for Mei – to bring up her spirits a little. She looked more than moody today.

Had Yamato and she fought? They never yelled at each other from her observations, though Yamato was constantly eye-fucking Mei when he thought nobody was watching. Did Mei even care about her love life? Did she even know how he felt about her?

Aiko had a deliciously wicked thought and stopped abruptly when Asami elbowed her for attention.

"We bought this for you. Yamato has one too."

Mei sighed tiredly.

"What is it?"

Seriously, she didn't know? It was odd to find someone not concerned with local festivals and cultural visitations. Maybe parks weren't her thing? They'd have to consider that when delivering the gift to Yamato.

Asami tried again. "Here, put it on your phone. It's a 20th edition season pass to see Land. When you're ready. And not a moment before."

Mei tried to look disinterested but smiled gently as she placed the key on her flip phone. She flipped open her phone to see who dialed her, then grimacing, flipped the phone closed.

"Who was that?" asked Aiko.

"Former work associate."

Mei lowered her eyes and swore under her breath when they both crossed their arms to confront her, in doubt of that being the truth.

"You're not, you know, what's the term the military academy uses? Ah yes – fuck buddies, are you?"

Mei glanced up, eyes sharp and ready to defend herself.

"No. Just work associates."

Whoa. That _was_ the truth.

Asami whispered in Aiko's ear quickly. "We need to try something else. The tension between them is suffocating me."

Aiko quietly nodded then took her seat while Mei placed her phone in her bag.

"_Everyone has a price. Even Mei." _

Megumi had told them, before they even had their visitors' passes. She winked, then ran off with the friends she was bribing as a popularity contender at the university. She'd show Yamato that Mei didn't scare her and that she could put on a front of bravery that people died for. In fact, she bragged about it to one of Aiko's cousins.

"That is pretty balls-y." Aiko spent the next week, between studies, to find out how her cousin was a participant in Megumi's circle of friends.

"Study group," was his answer.

Wincing, Aiko knew that Mei was studying primarily on her own without Yamato. Maybe she had a weird study schedule when not at the bakery or at the university? She didn't know. Perhaps there was a way to apologize to Mei now that the drama was starting to unfold in the classrooms and truth was leaking out about Megumi's true character.

***oOo***


	9. Blind Sided Chapter 9

**Blind Sided**

**-Jasmine-Fields-1979-**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Yamato didn't like this idea at all.

This was worse than when he had to bargain for all his friends, including Mei, to come visit the studio – that didn't belong to him or his family – for a position in front of the cameras.

Work was _not_ alright and the droves of fangirls he had collected over the years were unnerving him, speculating between Mei and Megumi which would be the victor in this endeavor to properly frame each other at the university. He didn't want either of them involved with each other's insecurities and had slung vehement words directly at the management company for imposing this monstrosity on the university's students.

Mei's insecurities were not as clear to him as Megumi's. What he did notice is the flurry of activity spinning around Mei as soon as the filming and photography around Megumi ended. Despite the explosion of activity that went on off-camera and during filming, he tried to understand Mei's aversion to being photographed and likewise, Megumi's opposite obsession with the attention.

Yamato hated trying to prove social nuances between the two, even though Megumi played nice, and Mei tried to give him breathing space to figure out how to juggle university, career and more difficult social relationships. It wasn't easy at all. Was there one woman more worthy of his affection? Was that what he was supposed to see?

Yamato did suppose having the collective support of friends was nice. He was doing this for himself, with Mei's support. But now university classes were _not_ fun; there were murderous threats coming from Megumi's management and he didn't know what to believe as campus activities were modified around Mei's insistence. Something about increased burglaries at the dorms. He didn't want to show her that he thought they were losing a battle as there were niggling vestiges of written script – which _he_ knew and she didn't – that was causing turbulence in his normally ordered thoughts.

And he didn't like that stinking cameraman or the Cheshire cat grin on any given day. As if the guy knew any of the students or what they were capable of doing outside of lecture halls.

"_I thought I could handle you working beside Megumi, but I don't think I can."_

Asami would deliver this message to Mei later today, Yamato hoped. It was the pass phrase to get the madness around him to absolutely stop.

In order to get her to confess her true feelings while other friends were trying to convince, persuade and otherwise agitate Mei into saying the words unscripted, most of the students were staying away from the cameras and out of the writing process. He didn't want any of this, but there it was. Written in those very lengthy legal words typed into a contractually binding document.

A few students decided to create their own sub-cultural context while this sort of drama extended throughout the university campus. The goal of writing the script was a lot like trading aces for playing the game 'telephone'. It was awkward and nobody had the home field advantage; so, whichever person could get the reaction they wanted out of each other was able to have a chance to frame the others competitively – with the help of the cameraman and Kai's mystery connections filtering the harsher comments. They all wanted to prove each could each do swap negotiations and keep each good name or branded image in tact.

Mei promised that she would write script herself – for the other entertainment projects meant for his family's businesses on the condition he trust her when she promised to deliver as a stunt double persona – whenever he needed to occupy his mind with something other than camera _fiends_, the managers and editors of the modeling agency. Yamato had no idea when he might see Mei next – especially after that last dinner at Megumi's house. He'd never do that again unless it was an emergency, he thought. Even though he didn't think dinner was such a horrible thing, he'd been too occupied with his own thoughts to consider calling his girlfriend. Mei hadn't even said anything about it, but then Mei hadn't said much lately to him at all.

He was doing all the talking, it seemed.

He frowned then sourly thought, why was _he_ doing all the talking lately?

Aiko frequently recorded things Mei said from time to time, without revealing her intention to Yamato.

"_The things that want to be done will find the people and resources to accomplish them." _

Yamato sat through that business class too. He recalled those words the professor said, yet it was Mei's voice reciting these words from last term. Why was Aiko recording Mei?

"What else did she say?"

"Why don't you go and ask her yourself? We're your friends, but we aren't going to sell her out either."

Yamato looked out across the courtyard sighing. What the hell was he up against, exactly? He kept his comments to himself as the cameras were zoomed in on him. Kai was the one behind the camera today. The other cameraman had the day off, he'd heard.

~~~oOo~~~


	10. Blind Sided Chapter 10

**Blind Sided**

**-Jasmine-Fields-1979-**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kai's job, as cameraman, was to follow Mei around and pinpoint her as an interesting woman. He knew her more somber moods and recognized the reasons behind the general darker emotions connected to tragic memories swirling in that mind. She was more confident in photoshoots around him and his darker haired brother than any other person in the filming and editing departments. He considered having his brother behind the cameras when it was time to explain their part in Mei's life. Afterall, they had trained and instructed her during her time at the military academy. They were _her_ friends – and had made it clearly known to Megumi and Yamato's modeling agency upfront. They were action. Their job was Mei. Nobody else.

After the fierce negotiations and contracts were signed, Kai tried to meet up with Mei at the bakery, since she would eventually come to need a friend to chat with. He was commissioned with taking care of her opportunities to find out about all these resources that were demanded by Yamato and his father's company in order to properly frame both women should Yamato's father come into agreement that Megumi could handle a broader fan base and Mei prove her talent for writing and entertaining as a whole. It was in Mei's contract that they specified "every resource available both on campus and off-campus".

He could be that space between to fill life with Mei. And help her be known and understood from their perspective. Then, Mei could have a decent emotionally fulfilling life with him, should she give Kai a second glance: a chance to care for her. Yamato had not known how serious Kai was about inserting himself in her life but they both acknowledged that having people who understood how she thought would carry them far to frame her correctly.

So, the voice recording sessions began. Aiko was in charge of getting close to Mei, nearly forcing her to accept the electronic recorder so that everyone would know how to respond in context to everything going on around them. Today was Tuesday, which meant that Mei and Yamato would be in class together – which meant there was opportunity to see how she handled her personal relationships too. Strife... love... everything.

"_Hey Cupcake,"_ she said, _"That's you, Yamato, that I'm talking to."_ Mei glanced up, not wanting to continue with the script and Asami mouthed something to encourage her further while Aiko shrugged.

"_I'm so sorry about this. There's been a slight change in how things are being done. You'll have to walk with Megumi today to go home and the cameraman will follow you for part of the way. I'm sorry. Really." _

Mei sighed then Aiko put the recorder away after clicking it off.

"When is he going to get that voice message?"

"Today, after your class with him," Asami spoke up.

Mei cursed out loud, shocking everyone around her.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked.

"It's nothing. Yet. Okay. Maybe there is something," she paused flustered, "So, I just now remembered from my training that not everything gets filmed at once and not everything is in order when the scenes unfold. I want this, but I want truth too."

"Anything you're concerned about the most?" Aiko challenged.

"Not yet. No. Too early to make a judgment call even with a witness."

Asami pretended not to notice Mei's discomfort, but admired her brave face as they thought up a few things to help each other frame Yamato's true disposition too.

"_We could get one of the guys to help with that?" _

"_Yes, but which contract would benefit more? Remember, we're all supposed to be watching the money and whatever way it flows right now." _

"_Who cares about this? But Mei said that it would affect all our futures if this gets done correctly." _

"_How do we keep up with all these images and branding and how does management know what to do in_ _this industry?"_

The buzz of conversation whirred around them and an excited flurry of ideas were presented to Aiko.

"How are we going to manage all this, if this is what _everyone_ wants?" Mei asked suddenly.

A camera flashed in that moment.

The group grew quiet and lost in their thoughts momentarily. Kai wouldn't close the distance just yet, because script said he must introduce himself to Yamato first... maybe a few times for the person behind the camera. Wondering who wrote that in, Kai felt confident enough that he didn't think he needed more than once or twice to make an introduction to Yamato without Mei around to supervise the exchange.

The goal of the brothers was to make introductions boldly and quickly so they could get back to filming the real Mei and be able to manage the logistics of stunt doubling according to Mei's influence and creative thoughts and processes. They did not want to jeopardize Mei's future in case Yamato couldn't deliver everything he had negotiated; they did not want Mei's hard work to be for naught. She didn't want to reveal all things on camera because then Yamato's workload might prove overly daunting tasks. The brothers also needed Yamato to think through Mei's challenges. Prove _he_ was worth _all_ their efforts – including hers.

Nobody answered Mei's question, each person now forgetting the cameramen present as plans and scheduling unfolded in the classroom. Each person would continue doing their university studies and assignments, turning them in on time. The professors would lighten their homework load but moderate the filmed exchanges, to make sure that the electronic devices used were meant for a variety of practical uses. A quick approval process was needed to make certain that the devices would be used appropriately without damaging the university's private contribution to the projects involved.

Learning was intended to be a safe environment according to the students. _Education, _according to the university, also meant navigating difficult situations and being able to assess and analyze relationships and meaning of how business was currently being done for the future of the country. The professors would sit in on several meetings because, after all, the cameras might be on them for things needed too. They would be the suppliers to what the students needed and explain to their peers – tenured or not – what the spirit of capitalism could inhabit and how business done affects how future money gets earned and allocated within the function of capitalistic ideas.

Kai supported the clever pacing of the professors – some were earning their doctorate's degrees as a result of observation and getting input from the students; some professors had degrees enough and were in the conversation for building momentum for additional earned income. Most professors felt it was important to do more than lecture the students and have the students figure out what was important to them with these tasks that had been proposed to the university.

Their main thought was that Mei could only control so much with her friends behind the scenes, as it were. But it might be worth the risk to everyone in all classes to see if Mei might rise through the ranks to take on Bollywood elitism and create a different social order of events and even professionalism. They did not know what that looked like to her, but they were willing to indulge all of Yamato's business practices, Megumi's spotlight, and Mei's intelligence to occupy a type of global illumination with these cameramen angling and vying for 'the story'.

After class adjourned, Mei had decided to walk across campus and made a phone call to Yamato, Kai observed.

"The cameras are here, with me, right now," she spoke briefly then listened. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, she glanced back at the cameraman. Kai walked away, crossing the courtyard to the bridge, then into the lens of the camera.

"When this madness ends for all of us, I want peace and quiet with Yamato."

The cameraman asked a question heard by the students surrounding behind the camera.

"No, I want my paycheck too. Pretty sure a big fat paycheck is the order of the day, but I won't discuss particulars with you. I want Yamato to know what I want first. Now, no more questions for the moment."

The cameraman whispered to a couple of people next to him and those girls followed quickly after Kai.

A man in the crowd spoke up, "What does script look like to you, right now, Mei?"

Huffing, she looked back into the camera. "It looks like everyone following Megumi and Yamato and not me, but since I have people who regularly stalk me, that is something nobody actually sees and that is something that I'm more accustomed to than I would like to confess. Script is strict to me, so as for saying something, when I say something to Yamato, I'm trying to prove my own abilities to myself and for the people that do follow me regularly. I'm also attempting to get him to understand why I hang out with him, whenever I do and why I'm preoccupied in my head a lot."

"Is that official?" someone asked.

"That is real," the cameraman stated.

"What would you do if Megumi and Yamato were a couple here?"

"Fight her for myself, for Yamato and my future and for my friends' efforts."

"Also real," the cameraman said, "But we'll see just how good you three actually are."

"I suppose that is truth." Mei said, somewhat sourly. She then walked off in the opposite direction that Kai left them at – towards the university's music department.

*~~~oOo~~~*


	11. Blind Sided Chapter 11

**Blind Sided**

**-Jasmine-Fields-1979-**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Aiko and Asami prompted Mei for what she was thinking and pulled the cameraman closer to them so that the microphones and background chatter wouldn't interfere with the conversation during this interview. This is what they told everyone.

"I'm thinking that we need to get the local university drama club involved. I don't remember everything about when I first came here or the first words I ever said to Yamato, but as _I _recall, I had also just gotten out of my military academy work. All the guys there treated me like...like shark bait and – what's his name again?" Mei asked referring to the man who snuck his hand under her skirt on their first encounter with each other.

"Kenji."

"Right. Him. Anyway, I have a low tolerance for sexual harassment. Most things guys say really don't impress me much."

"Hmmm." Asami was thinking aloud, "Are you an expert in sexual harassment?"

"No, but anyone can recognize the obvious, don't you think?" Mei glared at her surroundings while Aiko continued the inquiry.

"Do you have anything you want to say to the faculty right now?"

"I owe some of the faculty a conversation, but I'm not ready to discuss all those details. In my world, information is currency, so keep that in mind when making suggestions to the drama team. I am current on events that affect the population and will confess that having me speak into the camera like this causes risk to myself and my military friends."

"So why do this?"

"Because I can. Because I know the rules. Because I want what I want right now. And because I need to see college culture at its finest when information is gold."

"Do you have any ulterior motives?" Aiko asked.

That was a bold assertion, but Mei supposed that it was also an honest question, even though quite direct in its nature. She attempted to explain clearly.

"My motive is to find out what I can about other people and see how they fit into the bigger picture. Kind of like doing a cooperative humanities presentation for my former commanding officers, which is who I'm beholden to right now – all the while trying to keep all contracts in place for the defense sectors."

Asami didn't know anything about defense contracts, but supposed Mei was trying to keep things simple so that nobody was too bogged down in these details. When Aiko went to ask her last question, Asami cut in.

"We meant with Yamato. Do you have any ulterior motives with him?"

"Um. No? At least I don't think so."

What a weird way to answer, Asami thought. Aiko shrugged.

"Okay, mister cameraman with no name here," Aiko began, "there's nothing else to ask during this interview. Maybe in a future interview, but no more. Class will begin momentarily, and we know how the professors are about this."

The crew member gathered up his equipment and moved to the far exit of the classroom. Shortly thereafter, Kenji arrived. Mei looked bored and irritated now but said nothing.

Aiko and Asami took Kenji to the side and filled him in on needing to borrow the drama club's equipment for the next several months and asserted a timeline to schedule checking out the cameras and recorders. The need to involve the staff more heavily would be essential around the students in order to cushion problems that Mei and Yamato might not know about this university's theater actors and actresses. They were also skilled in conveying complex thought into simplified drama pieces. Those who were interested in the business of the entertainment industry would see, firsthand, some of the inaccuracies of working with and without script while keeping up imagination and branding ideals that all three negotiated contracts demanded by the agency responsible for creating this sort of work for everyone.

"_So, we need to recreate Kenji sexually harassing every one of the girls? This is going to make Yamato look so innocent!" _

"_Too innocent, but is he really interested in Mei?" _

"_Mei's not innocent either, but I wonder why she kicked Yamato to begin with?" _

"_Details. Details. How to present each other to Megumi? She doesn't even know how they first met. How are they even meant to compete against each other?"_

"_You're right. That did cause a scene here."_

Asami and Aiko agreed with each other on a point of fact, while noticing that Mei was now staring out the window with a frown. The conversation thrummed in the background and then the cameraman departed without saying a word.

After class, Mei walked to the gymnasium to her locker. The locker spilled open with notes and other things crammed in there. At first, she thought they were notes from one of her other classes or journal pages, but upon closer inspection decided to read one of them.

"_Die, Bitch. You don't deserve him."_

Did she recognize the handwriting?

No.

Maybe she was supposed to feel guilty for having a friend or two hanging out with her?

No. She would not. Her friends were few and far between. She felt no guilt, _although_...

Asami and Yamato with the rest of her peers were going to karaoke tonight. She'd be going to the bakery working – again.

Her shift lasted longer than the schedule; she ended up closing the bakery and though the streets seemed emptier than normal, Mei couldn't shake the feeling that she really was being followed with malicious intent. Hair on the back of her neck stood up and her senses searched for signs of others on the streets. No camera personnel; it was finally Friday night – and dark outside.

Glancing back she saw nothing in the streets, then picked up the pace speed walking. More footsteps. She _was_ being followed. She huffed and followed her gut into a run.

Then she made a race towards the closest convenience store that had a safe zone on Third Street – not heading towards her apartment. All the cameras were with Yamato at the moment and maybe, just maybe one of them could be spared for a time.

Ducking behind the chip aisle, away from the windows was harder than it looked. She didn't want to alarm the guy following her, especially if there was a military mission going on and her contacts needed to reach her. She dialed Yamato after searching for her new phone.

Yamato almost hadn't answered right away, but his gut twisted. When he heard panting and heavy breathing on the other end, he almost hung up.

"Wait, I'll be right there."

He clicked his phone shut, then hurried to Third street.

"Mei!"

"Yamato! Oh, thank goodness! No one at home answered the phone!"

"Is this scripted?" he asked.

"No. Absolutely not. Did your cameraman follow? I need to get a good close look on the guy's face."

"Camera's not far behind. You alright? How long has this other guy been standing there?"

"Oh, about half and hour or so; maybe longer."

Yamato grabbed some ice.

"What's going on?" Mei asked.

"Got hot getting over here."

He paid for the ice then waited. Another shadow appeared with a small camcorder directed at the store.

"Right. I understand the situation. Let's go."

When Yamato put his arm around Mei's shoulder, he'd figured that the stranger would walk away immediately. He wanted to call out this stranger but thought twice about it as they took a couple steps toward him.

"Mei. I love you." Yamato declared in front of God, the cameraman and this stranger who looked familiar to him.

"This is your boyfriend?"

Yamato reached down and gave Mei a real kiss and for the first time kept an eye on the man. He was pissed and the anger rolled off him in waves. But this stranger would not leave.

"Are you going to leave or are you looking for fame here?" Yamato spat out angrily while the Cheshire cat grin on the cameraman turned to a serious frown.

The dark haired stranger walked away, eyes searching for recognition of a better escape than through the street lights. His target had company.

"He's gone. You recognize him?"

"No. Although, he looks like a dopple ganger of someone that I _do_ know."

"I'm reporting this."

"Me too," answered the cameraman.

*~~~oOo~~~*


	12. Blind Sided Chapter 12

**Blind Sided**

**-Jasmine-Fields-1979-**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Yamato walked with Kenji to discuss how they would recreate the situation where he had been guilty of sexually harassing all the girls at university right before the stint with Mei.

Megumi was behind them, listening to the conversation with two or three friends in tow, including Aiko's cousin. Left to their own thoughts, surely there was dirt on Mei somehow. Something they could blackmail her over. She did not wish to antagonize the cameramen, since they seemed to favor Mei. But nobody knew what to look for, since she generally kept to herself and seemed careful who she associated with more than most of the campus population. There must be _something_ that was useful... something juicy and good.

Megumi learned that Mei had been stalked recently – as had a great majority of the more popular women on campus. She didn't know if it was because everyone wanted a chunk of fame or if there was something more sinister in the works. She did not want to run the risk of being caught unawares, so delegated tasks for others to do, including the drama club, per the request of Mei. Normally, she couldn't care what Mei asked, but Megumi recalled the warning of her publishers and Mei's insistence that this be done immediately.

Campus police warned the dorm monitors on how to be prepared and even Mei encouraged some sort of self-defense classes. Something about Mei's rapport with the campus journalists and reporters caused them to write in the school paper – and there it was in print.

Mei kicking some guys. The faces of those guys were hidden and looked blurred out in the ink printed.

Megumi didn't know if it was staged or how Mei landed on the front page, but a school newspaper was hardly meant to bring fame and fortune to a single entity in the big picture to her thought process. That picture was pretty powerful though. Perhaps, this is why the journalists were surrounding her making suggestions from the statements of police and security that everyone could use.

She was trying to listen to the conversation in front of her more attentively, but her other peers, who were excited that she had joined them at _this_ university, asked a question. She responded.

"I'm thinking about the time the Tokyo Collection comes out that he'll have lost interest in this Mei Tachibana. She will have only been a blink in history, but then, that's how I heard she likes to be – just a blink."

Kenji and Yamato turned upstairs while she continued walking straight with her peers and the camera crew.

"Megumi, how much do you actually know about Mei or Yamato?" asked the cameraman, who grinned a sly Cheshire cat smile.

"Mei? She's a here today, gone tomorrow sort of girl, I'll bet. And Yamato? I can win him anytime I want to away from her. I love this industry more than both of them. I am quite determined to see success for myself – and of course to win Yamato's heart."

"How do you know that your desires will not be tested in this situation? There are several contracts at risk, if things do not go well." A reporter asked.

"I'll get what I want, I'm positive. I'll just mind my good girl manners and be persuasive with the camera angles. Yamato will have to acknowledge me then."

Megumi felt positive about this.

The group continued on to the next building chatting excitedly about the next few steps to take in the production of showing Megumi and Yamato together.

After the group passed, Mei came out of her hiding place and followed both Kenji and Yamato up the stairwell, where they had stopped to listen in.

"You do know that it's rude to eavesdrop, right?" Mei asked.

"Yes. And you do it all the time, don't you Mei?" Kenji answered. Yamato intensely studied their responses toward each other.

"Only because I'm paid to do it – and depends upon how accurate the customer wants the return message to be as to how well I actually listened."

"So, what do we do now?" Kenji, now exasperated, asked.

"We record each other's thoughts on that voice recorder thing that Asami and Aiko bring with them to class. Some of it will have to be script based off our understanding at any given time, guys."

She was about to continue her thoughts aloud when the other cameraman stepped down from the flight of stairs above them.

"You guys are going to need my help to match up all this in the editor's office, you know. This is a mess otherwise."

"Tell me about it," agreed Mei.

Yamato sighed and started to grab Mei's hand, before the cameraman stopped him.

"You'll want to reconsider doing that just yet. You still don't know everything that we do about Mei. When she's ready, she'll volunteer herself."

Mei edged herself into the conversation to set the record straight.

"No, I won't. I prefer the invitation first but thank you for the input."

The dark-haired cameraman – who still had not introduced himself formally – nodded, then turned off the camera a moment.

"Miss Tachibana, you'll still listen to me, won't you?"

Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes. Just please, let me try. All of this is new – doing things more my way and less how everyone else wants. I didn't sign up to be the rotten one here and I know Megumi didn't either. We'll see how this goes. Yamato, if after all this is over with... the cameras, the emotions that go into this day after day, and the relationships then contracts become too cumbersome, you need to say something to one of us."

He looked down at Mei after glaring at the cameraman a moment. Then he grit out, "I thought I already did."

The cameraman flicked the camcorder back on. "Let's go. We have a lot of logistical work to do, Mister Kurosawa."

Miffed, Yamato and Kenji left Mei to her darker thoughts.

~***oOo***~


	13. Blind Sided Chapter 13

**Blind Sided**

**-Jasmine-Fields-1979-**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"What the hell? I'm not interested in someone who only thinks of appearances," Yamato nearly yelled but bit his inner cheek while staring directly ahead to avoid Megumi and her unsolicited advances.

He had not known that Mei was nearby, but he had seen the cameras following each and all of them all day long. Though stressed, university classes were mentally straining his patience. He had hoped to see Mei yesterday during class, but that had not happened. It seemed that Mei was missing for half the day and he had not been made aware of the reason for her unexcused, unexpected absence.

Dear God, he needed a break from being followed all the time around campus, off campus, even down the street with Mei. Yamato felt swirling violence with his thoughts and tampered down the bile in the back of his throat.

Behind the cameras, one of the men – and someone else in the crowd, though he couldn't remember who – snorted then sighed as the drama played out before them.

"Keep the cameras rolling. She's almost in position."

"_What's going on?"_

"_Megu doesn't care if Yamato is committed to Mei."_

"_Who does she think she is?"_

"_If he were mine, I'd never let him visit another girl – ever."_

"_If Mei didn't work at the bakery last night, where was she at then?"_

"_Seems like communication between them is rather awkward these days."_

"_You're right. Can it be Megumi is screwing him for real and he's ignoring his girlfriend?"_

He seethed. Yamato didn't care much about the gossip or his personal experiences or having to air his humanity on television or in the newspapers, but he absolutely hated that Megumi was blatantly lying and trying to force him apart from Mei. It would never be more than professional courtesy between the management, crew and other models. And what made the situation impossibly stifling was that Megumi's advances were completely unwelcome and growing bolder daily with the cameras impeding his path.

That snickering Cheshire _shit-grinning_ lowlife of a man manipulated the editor into keeping the cameras with everyone today while assigning Mei with tedious book reading – manual scripts to translate. He didn't know what language and didn't care either; her assignments were something only she could do. Yamato encouraged her to make use of her skills.

The crowds, however, were gathering in larger numbers by the day these last several weeks and the rumors were growing more malicious. Script was unbearable and unflattering while Mei had gone missing when he absolutely needed to walk with her and just be – .

That is all he wanted. He wanted to relax and take Mei out for a drink or dinner, karaoke, a Sunday drive. It didn't matter where. Only he wanted off campus. He didn't care that Megumi suggested transferring schools mid-term and bringing him with her. He refused to hover on the outskirts of Mei's thoughts, knowing she hadn't written any of Megumi's actions or words into some dramatic scene so outrageously cruel. Shoving Megumi's arms away from their interlocked position, Yamato decided he would finally meet Kai with the other cameraman instead. Apparently, his requests were not being honored by the management team and _damnit _he'd do anything with the promise of time alone with Mei.

Anything would be better than the misery he was forced to suffer during sessions with Megumi.

_Anything._

And Mei was right, he thought silently: some of those scenes between filming reality and filming for the magazines and show were out of order. On purpose, he learned. He abhorred this job more than foot fungus or watching the build up of gangrene. Yamato was in the middle of an impossible contract that involved many logistical disappointments. Kai and that asshole brother of his said that they would help only Mei though. Nobody else. He was going to talk with all three of them as soon as the day was done.

He wanted to hold her or kiss her – take her hand, but would he be able to breathe around Kai? Those two sounded like they wanted to control the narrative of Mei more than anything and Yamato felt like explanations and apologies were necessary to survive their version and portion of the contract, should he bow out or "_re-negotiate the terms and conditions or verbiage of the document to the same". _

Yamato wished he had refused Mei's request for information. He would never set foot in a studio to film himself ever again. He was ready to terminate his own position to survive the demands of Bollywood, the industry and his relationship. Creativity wasn't his forte and Mei hated to act; he could see it on her face with managers making demands on her that really weren't in her contract. She was actively refusing to be in the picture but allowed only certain people and cameras to follow her around campus – even to the library while she devoted her time to studies and newly additional responsibilities that stole her away from both the bakery and general university requirements.

His sister explained, one day, after Mei departed his house, that she had stopped by to learn how to bake a specific type of cookie. They had a discussion, he learned, about food poisoning and strange love and nuclear baking during her training at the military academy.

_What on earth? _

He didn't like living vicariously through his little sister. He had recently only discovered that his _sister_ had been hiding away the messages Mei left on voicemail for him. It pissed him off and after what felt like a semester of living hell without Mei – maybe an eternity, he didn't actually know the time frame – he discovered from Nagi that Mei _had_ apologized after their fight in the park. That had been months ago. He considered himself a patient man up until those particularly delayed omissions came spilling out of his own flesh and blood. Nagi and he yelled for days loudly. He never raised his voice. When she had left his room on the third night of their argument, he fisted both hands into the wall, then tried to call Mei to escape his more heated emotions.

He wanted to _play_. Make jokes. Enjoy conversation again.

Would they ever gain back their privacy? He wondered. It would never be enough.

**~~~oOo~~~**


	14. Blind Sided Chapter 14

**Blind Sided**

**-Jasmine-Fields-1979-**

* * *

**I Disclaim: I do not own the copyrights or trademarks of the respective authors, artists, and television programming of any Manga or Anime. Please note, with respect, that the images I use are clipped from open source images discovered on the Internet, with exception to photos pertaining to my own image and any business branding about my employers past and present. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Mei didn't actually live with either of her parents. She was a grown woman living in her own rather under decorated apartment. One couch. One armchair. A lamp and a bedroom set and a barely maintained card table posing for bare minimum use as the study or dining room table.

Rarely were there ever guests to entertain – including Yamato or Kai and her own camera crew.

Whenever she felt ready for visitors to drop by, she had rules legally written into her contract for many circumstances with the potentiality to be obsessively lengthy in description. "_No cameras in the bedroom. Only the kitchen. Doors open unless she was alone with Yamato. Everyone who entered did their part to clean-up the apartment. No Megumi ever allowed inside during those meetings..." _

The contract had more clauses for those rules than the editors and staff wanted. They resented Mei for signing a separate contract through another Bollywood agency; this particular company had wanted to dominate ownership and the narrative between Megumi and Yamato, but Mei insisted that nobody would have a single royalty paycheck granted to them any other way. The producers hadn't wanted to sign that line in the contract. Since the payout guaranteed Megumi's highest percentage of money in the bank, with a more firm establishment in the fashion industry as more than merely advertising to high schoolers and university freshmen now... They wanted those juicy paystubs too.

All it felt like Mei did was work, study, request resources, review her languages, work, study – on a repeated loop day in and throughout half of her nights. She wasn't even certain about her nutrition and whether or not she actually ate food, even when Kai forced it down her throat from time to time.

Mei felt unbalanced and searched for her center. She didn't find it today – hadn't for weeks. She felt impossibly exhausted, but refused caffeinated drinks for the time being, especially because coffee and soda kept her up late nights and caused insomnia when she was ready to rest in her bed.

The agency required her to have recorded meetings with Megumi's mother every month during Yamato's filming, and under _that_ contract, she had to oblige. Megumi's mother was not nice over half the time with the interviewers or interviewing questions. Most of the meetings were centered around receiving royalties for her daughter and herself. But they were reviewing her role as temporary fill-in as super gracious actress mother to Mei.

_How long before royalties kicked in? When would the copyright be in effect? When would filming begin again for Megumi and why must she herself be seen with Mei, when Megumi was clearly the star? How would they edit Megumi this time? Since when? When was the last time she had been filmed? Had Megumi become more or less intolerable on the job for the majority of the staff? Would this bolster her real daughter's following? What were the next steps to advance her career?_ _What was the next set of interview questions for Megumi? Which television station? Who was the journalist doing the review?_

Their conversations were often strained and the producers from Mei's life had not, from the very beginning, exaggerated the stress she and Yamato would be under to maintain and manage their relationship. Mei, though accustomed to long days and nights dedicated to work, did not enjoy being at the beck and call of the directors today. Neither had Yamato nor Kai.

The scrutiny, heavy security and menacing glances might have intimidated other women; however, Mei was not other women. She had her own strengths and had trained hard to ace her own physical fitness exams and do well prior to entrance to the university. She made concentrated effort to discipline and recall. Her function in and skill set to translate other languages for the international media relations department at the university while working, with reduced hours at the bakery, was invaluable to the advancement of her own busily scheduled contract. Then, she would go home, study the other university courses alone and crawl into bed late – well past midnight most nights barely able to think about or prepare for the upcoming day.

"_Ya hachu potzelovat' tebya_."

Yamato had repeated her own words back at her into a recording device. The message made it to her during the last meeting, yet there was little space around either of them for her to approach him to make an inquiry about his own increasing language studies. She had first spoken those words to him at the beginning of the semester, not knowing now as winter break had come, gone and spring semester was already a quarter way completed, that he missed her company.

Had he realized what he was saying to her? How many others heard the transmission? Did _they_ understand they words? Did anyone know how personal those words were to her? And would they ever get to see each other again in the middle of this mess she created and voiced with approval?

This meeting was supposed to include Kai and Yamato today and to introduce Kai formally to the entire cast and crew. While Kai signed only Mei's contract, everyone felt like there would be no cooperation at all from Kai. But they didn't know or understand or care that Kai and Mei already were familiar with how each other worked together and apart from each other. They also hadn't realized that Kai had special interest in Mei's happiness, even after the editorial phase of production to whatever ends.

Neither Mei nor Yamato had been aware of Kai's ultimate intention at all.

In the contract, Kai's role was to intervene from behind the cameras into a supporting role of Mei. He would do what was requested to benefit Mei and influence her decisions.

If she made exception to listen to him and his brother, when asking for resources, she would learn quickly that they would do anything to help her – except lie. Since Mei and lying were not synonymous or conducive to each other, Kai respected her honor – her integrity. And then his own brother vocally expressed that he didn't want to give up Mei, as an asset, to anyone in the flurry and haste of Bollywood's incorrect framing of people characterization and poor ability to discern who the real stars are. Not some actor or actress or model, so far as he was concerned.

And Kai agreed to be quick with introductions on and off camera.

~~~o*O*o~~~


End file.
